


The Late Night Double Penetration Picture Show

by GaleandRandy



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleandRandy/pseuds/GaleandRandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspiration strikes for Brian and Justin.<br/>To: <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"><a href="http://maybe742.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://maybe742.livejournal.com/"><b>maybe742</b></a></span> for the <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://qaf-giftxchnge.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://qaf-giftxchnge.livejournal.com/"></a><b>qaf_giftxchnge</b><br/>Title: <b>The Late Night Double Penetration Picture Show</b><br/>Gift Request:<i>Please write me some B/J porn with some plot on the side where Brian gets an offer for Babylon as a location for a porn movie shooting and/or a porn movie gets filmed at Babylon with a popular porn star.</i><br/>Other specifications: no Zac O'Tool please.<br/>Rating: XXX<br/>Warnings:There is <b>NOT</b> a third party involved with Brian and Justin but yes, there is sex between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Late Night Double Penetration Picture Show

[](http://galeandrandy.livejournal.com/184822.html)   


[ ](http://s144.photobucket.com/albums/r182/RoryHarold/?action=view&current=RHPS-Lips.gif)

The Late Night Double Penetration Picture Show 

“Do you know who that is?” Emmett asked. His fingers danced on the bar of the catwalk and his ass wiggled, enticing the men behind him and Brian.

Brian watched the balding, pale, short man and wondered how the fuck he’d gotten into Babylon. The first year after the remodeling had been tough. He’d almost sold the club, but Ted advised him to give it a year because they were still making a small profit. Two years after the second re-opening and Babylon was once again the hottest gay dance club in Pittsburgh. The last thing Brian needed was some greasy cum-pig hanging around. “Please tell me you aren’t talking about that troll?”

Emmett’s head snapped toward Brian and he laughed. “You **don’t** know who he is!”

“I tend to stay away from anyone who looks like they’re…”

“Close to your age?” Justin asked, from the other side of Brian.

Brian swatted Justin’s ass. “You owe me a blow job for that.”

“You owe me one full-body massage, two rim jobs, and a fuck, so until those are paid up you aren’t allowed to say that I owe you anything.”

“What the fuck are you talking about? I fucked you,” Brian palmed his sore cock, “four times today!”

Justin ran his hand along down Brian’s spine, the silk from his shirt providing almost no barrier between his fingers and Brian’s back. He daringly pushed his hand inside Brian’s pants and palmed his ass. “Those fucks didn’t count,” he said, pushing his middle finger between Brian’s ass cheeks.

Brian pulled Justin’s hand out of his pants and pushed him against the railing. He circled his arms around him and ground his crotch into Justin’s. “I think someone needs to remember their place.”

Justin threw his head back and laughed, the colored lights from above making his teeth sparkle. “Oh… I’m adding another one to all of the shit you owe me.”

“As wonderful as it is to watch your ongoing foreplay…” Emmett interrupted the banter. “That guy you think is a troll is headed up here and he’s been watching you.”

“I’m afraid to ask why,” Brian groaned. “Don’t tell me he’s some undercover cop.”

“He’s not,” Emmett said, grinning. “The only cops I know on a personal level are Carl and that hot security officer I went home with a few nights ago. Though, I don’t think that really counts because he didn’t have a gun and his nightstick…”

“So who is that guy?” Justin asked, cutting into Emmett’s dreamy monologue.

“Oh, right.” He smiled and leaned in toward Brian and Justin. “He’s Maxwell Barber.”

The name wasn’t of any significance to Justin. “Who is that?”

“He directs gay porn,” Brian answered, looking down the stairs and spotting the man walking up to them.

“I read on Ashley Ryder’s blog that Maxwell is directing a ‘secret’ porn movie.”

Ashley Ryder was a name Justin recognized. He didn’t care for him, but sometimes the guys that fucked him were really hot. “So what’s he doing in Pittsburgh?”

“Probably filming his ‘secret’,” Brian drawled. “He isn’t looking for me, Emmett. He probably wants to get you in on it.”

“Oh God, I hadn’t thought of that.” Emmett looked horrified. “I think I’m going to slip out the back,” he pointed to the opposite staircase and fled toward it.

“Bye, Emmett!” Brian called after him. “I’ll give him your number.”

Justin slapped Brian’s stomach. “You’d better not.”

Brian smiled deviously and scanned the crowd upstairs. He spotted Maxwell walking toward them. “Would you rather I give him your number?”

“Don’t even joke about that, Brian. Your ass is already going to be…”

“Are you Brian Kinney?” Maxwell asked, his question directed at Justin.

Justin snorted a laugh. “Uh, what would make you say that?”

Maxwell’s eyes raked Justin up and down. “The guy at the door told me to look for the hottest guy in the place and when I asked some of the guys they pointed me your way.”

Justin giggled and extracted himself from Brian’s clinging body. “Sorry, but this,” he pointed to Brian, “is Brian Kinney.”

Maxwell gave Brian the once-over. “I guess that makes sense.”

“What the fuck are you doing in my club?” Brian asked. “You’re not good for business.”

“Or for his ego,” Justin said smugly.

“Can we discuss this in private?” Maxwell asked, looking around at the prying eyes of the men staring at them.

“If you want me in one of your movies, the answer is no. If you want him,” Brian indicated Justin, “in one of your movies, the answer is **fuck, no**. If there is anything else you want to discuss with me you’ll have to see me tomorrow at my office. There’s no way I’m taking _you_ anywhere private.”

Maxwell’s brown eyes widened and his face flushed. “Oh.”

“He’s worried you’ll ruin his reputation,” Justin explained. He’d meant to soothe the poor guy in some way but it seemed that what he said only made Brian’s statement worse.

Brian chuckled and looked at Justin in amusement. “Nice, Sunshine.” He dug his wallet out of his pants, grabbed a business card and handed it to Maxwell. “I’ll be busy until after noon so if you need to talk about something you can see me before then. Now please, get the fuck out of my club, you’re making the patrons nervous.”

“Because you’re older,” Justin tried to rectify once again. “It’s not like _we_ think you’re a troll.”

Brian grinned at Maxwell. “It’s because you look like an undercover cop.”

Maxwell Barber was not foreign to odd conversations but this one was definitely the weirdest he’d had in a long time. Considering many of them discussed his movies and his sex direction in them, he was feeling a little out of sorts. “Sure, I’ll come by tomorrow then.”

“See ya,” Justin said, waving with only his fingers.

Maxwell gave a curt nod, looked at the hot couple for a moment, and silently grieved for the masses of gay porn lovers who would never get to see the two of them on screen, and headed for the stairs.

“Justin, Justin, Justin,” Brian sing-songed as Maxwell turned to leave.

“What?” Justin asked in a laughing voice.

Brian grabbed Justin’s belt-loop and pulled him along toward the stairs. “Come on, it’s time I paid up. I can’t afford to let you get away with any more infractions, Mr. Taylor.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brian chased three aspirin with his espresso and fell back into the seat of his chair. ‘Paying up’ wasn’t what it used to be. The older Justin got the harder and longer he fucked. Brian took a special sort of joy in that when he was the one on top. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy bottoming; the problem was that he enjoyed it too much.

The more often Justin fucked him, the more Brian wanted him to and it became easier and easier to just let himself go and see where Justin’s cock would take him. He grew to accept those facts and figured that if Justin topped him once a day for the rest of their lives, which would _never_ happen, he still wouldn’t have fucked Brian a quarter of the times that Brian fucked him. Brian resigned himself to Justin fucking him about once a week, he could handle that, but not when he had to work the next morning and attend client meetings he needed his entire brain to conduct. The problem last night was that Justin’s cock took him into a land of no tomorrows until four a.m. and it was another hour later before they finished showering and collapsed into bed.

Two hours. That’s all the sleep Brian had and if it hadn’t been for he and Justin crashing at the loft, he wouldn’t have even had that. When Cynthia buzzed him and announced Maxwell Barber, who said that Brian would be expecting him, Brian slurred, “Show him in.” Justin had fucked more than his body; he’d fucked his mind into an altered state and Brian couldn’t recall what company the client owned. He straightened his posture and stood, every muscle in his body tightening and expanding painfully with every movement he made toward the middle of his office.

As Cynthia brought two men around the glass block wall, Brian felt faint. He was sure he was hallucinating.

“Brian, I hope you don’t mind that I brought Ashley with me today,” the short man spoke.

Brian instantly remembered what had gone on at Babylon last night and his business instinct kicked in. “It’s not every day that I have a porn star walking around here.”

Ashley extended his hand to Brian and grinned. “Nice to meet you, Brian. I’m Ashley Ryder.”

Brian shook the man’s hand and nodded at Cynthia. “Coffee?”

“Sure.” Cynthia addressed the other two men. “Anything for you?”

“No thanks,” Ashley answered for himself and Max.

“I’ll be right back,” Cynthia said, excusing herself from the strange men, wondering why Brian had a meeting with a porn star.

“Brian, I’ve got the financial…” Ted dropped his report and the coffee cup in his hand shattered. “What is _he_ doing here?” he asked, walking closer while critically eyeing the porn director and porn star.

“Ted Schmidt from jerk@work.net !” Ashley exclaimed. “What an honor!”

“The Golden Dickie winner for best director 2003!” Maxwell bowed slightly. “So instead of selling sex, you’re…. selling subliminal sex?”

Ted stuttered, “Well…I…I never thought of it that way.”

Brian placed his hand on Ted’s back and roughly patted it. “Theodore, I think you need to clean up that fucking mess and leave me alone with your drooling admirers.”

“S…sure Brian, but… well, can I ask why they’re here?”

Brian shook his head and glared. “If I want you to know something, I’ll tell you.”

“Yeah, of course.” Ted grabbed the coffee-stained papers from the floor and left to find a mop.

“Your coffee,” Cynthia said, handing the steaming mug over to Brian. “Anything else?”

“That’ll be all for now, thanks,” Brian replied. He gestured to the seating area. “Take a seat and tell me what the purpose of this meeting is. I don’t have time to waste.”

“We won’t we be wasting your time, Mr. Kinney,” Ashley said, sitting down on the sofa.

Maxwell nodded, sitting beside him. “That is, if you agree.”

Brian waved his hand and rolled his eyes as he sat back in a chair across from them. “To what?”

“We’d like to use your club, Babylon, to shoot our upcoming full-length feature film,” Maxwell said easily. “It has great space, lighting and atmosphere.”

“It’s exactly what we’ve been looking for,” Ashley added.

“Not another _Loss of Innocence_ film,” Brian grumbled. “I won’t have you shooting that trash at my club.”

If Maxwell or Ashley were offended, they didn’t appear to be. “It’s a full-length feature film, with a plot, script and music.”

Brian leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. “What is it about?”

“The project is secret. We have everything ready to go except the location. We had planned to film at _Theatre Warehouse_ but I’m sure you’re aware they had a fire last week and the whole damn building burned down.”

The loft wasn’t too far from it and he and Justin had seen the flames in the middle of the night from the windows. “Yes, I’m aware.”

Maxwell nodded. “We’re scheduled to begin production in three days and if we don’t find…”

“Look,” Brian interrupted. “You need to understand something before you go any further. If you intend to have any bareback scenes within the movie or anywhere near the movie post-production, then the conversation stops here.”

“We don’t intend anything of the sort,” Maxwell promised. “We can work out the details with our lawyers later, but first I need you to tell me if we can meet one another in the middle.”

Ashley laughed. “We promise a good show.”

Brian smirked and took a sip of his hot drink. “I’m never in the middle. And, secret or not, you’ll tell me what the fuck you plan to shoot at my club or the answer is ‘no’.

Ashley whispered in Maxwell’s ear, “Just tell him.”

Max sighed, resigned to revealing the secret. “It’s a musical.”

Mid-drink, Brian spat his coffee all over the two men in front of him.

~~~~~~~~~~

“What the fuck is this?” Brian asked, throwing the stack of papers at Ted.

Ted fumbled with grabbing the loose papers and placed them back on Brian’s desk. “It’s my letter of resignation.”

“What the fuck for?” Brian growled, rising from his chair. He slammed his hands down on his desk. “Have you gotten into the big ‘C’ again, Theodore?”

“No. It's because of Maxwell Barber,” Ted stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

“What? The porn guy?”

“Yes and now Kinnetik Inc. is in the porn business.”

“Kinnetik has no part in Barber's porn, it's being shot at Babylon.”

“Both companies are tied together in one bank account under Kinnetik Inc. I manage all of your business accounts. I am forbidden from having anything to do with the porn business. I understand that they plan to begin shooting next Monday and I can't be associated with it, it's too big of a risk.”

Brian dropped back into his chair. “Fuck!”

Ted tapped the papers. “Sign these. Before that first check you deposited today from them goes through.”

“Why didn’t you remind me about this? You seem to know enough about the deal.”

“I asked why they were here last week, didn’t I? I didn't know about any deal until today when I received the deposit slip to file and logged onto Babylon's account. Cynthia happened to be in my office as I was looking the statements over and explained to me about the shoot.”

Brian grunted and massaged his temples, feeling a migraine coming on. “Fuck! I’m under contract with them. I can't break it.” He didn't even need the money he was making from 'renting' out the club. He only agreed because Justin had gotten so excited and horny at the thought of getting to see porn from behind the scenes. Justin's enthusiasm hadn't been the only reason Brian had signed the detailed contract, Maxwell Barber had also promised to donate a large amount of the proceeds of the flick to the Aids Hospice.

“I know. Which is why you need to sign those papers.”

Brian grabbed a pen and pulled the papers in front of him. “This is only temporary.”

“It is?” Ted asked.

“Of course. It’s my fuck-up. Just don’t tell anyone I said that.”

“Of course not,” Ted promised. “How long is the filming supposed to take?”

“They’re starting Monday and will be finished in two weeks.” Brian signed his name on the last paper and handed it to Ted. “Have you told anyone else about this?”

“I’ve told Blake,” Ted admitted. “Why?”

“File those and tell Cynthia you’re going on vacation. It won’t be paid, but I’ll give you a bonus when you return.”

Ted grinned appreciatively. “Thanks, Brian.”

“Just keep your mouth shut about it.”

Ted nodded. “Deal.”

Brian waited for Ted to leave his office before he allowed himself to groan in despair, “Now what the fuck am I going to do for an accountant?”

~~~~~~~~~~

Justin whispered, “You could’ve warned me. I mean, I knew it'd be hot, but this...”

“Toucha toucha touch me! I wanna feel dirrrty,” Brian purred in Justin’s ear.

Justin pushed Brian away from him. “I can’t believe _that_ guy is playing Janet.”

Brian ghosted his hand along Justin’s ass and settled it on his hip, gripping it hard. “What? You think you’d do a better job?”

Justin shivered as he imagined taking Rocky and Frankenfurter’s dicks up his ass at the same time. His mind drifted and he imagined Brian wearing a gold Speedo, a hole torn in the crotch with his dick popping through. The fantasy, combined with the moans, grunts and smells inside Babylon caused him to pop an instant boner.

Seeing the flush rising on Justin’s skin and his eyes glazing over, Brian took action and stood behind Justin. His hands slid down his chest and he cupped his crotch. “You want to play?”

“Not with them,” Justin gasped, his head resting on Brian’s shoulder. He sucked on Brian’s cheek, his body going limp as his lover manipulated his cock through his jeans, drawing out tendrils of pleasure from his groin, seeping into the rest of his body.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“What?” There was too much going on below them for Justin to say ‘yes’.

“Two cocks, stretching your tight asshole open. You want that, don’t you.”

Justin sagged further against Brian as the man’s long fingers began to unzip his pants. The idea of two hot, hard cocks splitting his ass open was so….so…. “We’ve never done that,” he said, his head clearing from the fog. “Why not?”

“You want to?” Brian asked, nibbling on Justin’s neck. You want to feel me slide my dick next to another man’s cock? You think you could take it?”

Justin thought of how intense it would be, how tight, how full he’d feel. He wanted it. _Right fucking now_. Only, he wasn’t sure he wanted another man to be there for something that would surely make him feel so vulnerable and intimate with Brian.

Brian laughed as Justin yanked his hand out of his pants and spun around in his arms. “You eager for it, slut?”

“Let’s go… home… now,” Justin said, grabbing Brian by his tie.

“Whoa.” Brian shook Justin off and stopped him. “Don’t you think we need to at least go find someone else…”

“We don’t need anyone else,” Justin said, pulling Brian toward the back exit.

Brian felt a pang of disappointment knock his desire down a notch but not enough to matter. Any sex he had with Justin was good sex. Except that one time… but Brian wasn’t going to think about that. He’d rather stare at Justin’s ass while he descended the stairs, thinking about all the things he could do to it once they got back to the loft.

~~~~~~~~~~

“When you called and told me you needed my expertise, I didn't think it was for this.”

“You could've been an accountant,” Brian said with a praising tone. He kissed Justin's neck and spoke against his skin, “Luckily, you're talented in many areas.”

Justin pushed the chair away from the desk and spun around to face Brian. “You could've brought your laptop home and I could've done this there.”

“When I called, you told me you were blocked. What better way to be inspired than to walk through a porn set?”

Justin grabbed for Brian and laughed as he fell onto his lap. It was awkward and weird for Brian to sit on his lap, but his prick didn't mind it one bit. “The painting was going fine, I only told you that so we could have phone sex. I thought you'd be at Kinnetik, not at Babylon.”

Brian slid off Justin's lap and knelt between his legs, rubbing his hands along the younger man's thighs. “Kinnetik was boring today,” Brian said, giving Justin a sly smile. “I figured I could play accountant anywhere so...”

“ _You_ could play accountant?” Justin interrupted, laughing. “I think you wanted me to play accountant here because you knew I'd do it, after getting all hot and bothered seeing 'Brad' take 'Janet' and 'Frankenfurter' up his ass before I saved Kinnetik and Babylon from your terrible calculations.”

Brian unzipped Justin's pants and asked, “Are you going to continue complaining or do you want your reward for all your hard work?”

Justin pulled his cock out of his underwear and leaned back in the chair. “What do you think?”

~~~~~~~~~~

“I still see guys fucking everywhere,” Justin yelled over the music.

“I don't know why you two didn't invite me in for a sneak-peek,” Emmett said sadly.

“It was a closed set,” Brian told him for the millionth time. “The only reason Justin and I were allowed in was because it was part of the contract.”

Emmett gasped. “Did you two....?”

“No!” Brian and Justin denied in unison.

“Justin wanted to see how a porno was made,” Brian explained. “It was purely for informational purposes.”

“Uhuh,” Emmett said with amusement. “I bet.”

“And I had to be there to supervise, make sure the little twat didn't get himself into any trouble,” Brian went on.

Justin abruptly stopped wiggling his ass against Brian's groin and turned around to glare at him. “Oh please! You have a fetish for watching me when I watch porn. It was all your idea.”

Brian raised one eyebrow and waited for Justin to take that lie back. When he didn't he turned him back against him and started dancing with him again while whispering in his ear, “You're such a prude. You don't want anyone to know how dirty you are.”

“Like I care if Emmett knows that I love porn,” Justin yelled loudly.

“What's your favorite porn?” Emmett asked, dancing closer to Justin, sandwiching him in between himself and Brian.

Justin didn't have to think about his answer. “ _Twink on Top_!”

Brian groaned audibly and pinched Justin's nipples in retaliation, whispering, “Fucker.”

“Who's in that one?” Emmett queried, not fond of the genre.

Brian growled into Justin's ear, “You tell him and I'll break the DVD the moment we get home.”

Justin snickered, “Oh, just some guy,” he bumped his ass against Brian's crotch hard. “It's an indie porn, I think.”

“Whatever floats your boat,” Emmett said. He caught a glimpse of a muscular stud to his right who winked at him. “Have fun tonight, boys. I think I found my 'man after midnight'.”

“Later, Em!” Justin called, turning in Brian's arms once again. “You ready to get out of here?”

“I'm going to punish you for telling him, you know that, don't you?” Brian pulled Justin by his belt loop through the crowd of dancers.

“I didn't tell him,” Justin defended, a little scared that Brian actually would break his most prized homemade DVD. Justin pulled Brian to a stop near the bar and gave him a pitiful look. “I couldn't lie to him. That one _is_ my favorite.”

“Well then, I think tonight we'll have to make you a new favorite for the collection.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“No...wait,” Justin gasped, “give me a second.”

Brian dragged the clear, seven-inch dildo up Justin's ass cheek, down his thigh and placed it on the bed beside his leg. “Don't move.”

“I don't think I could if I wanted to,” Justin spoke tiredly. “You’ve fucked me in this position for two hours. I think my muscles are permanently contorted like this.”

“As beneficial for me as it would be to have you stuck in that position 24/7, I have other plans for you in a minute. But first, I want to get a close-up of you like this before I move you."

"Oh god," Justin groaned.

Brian slapped Justin's ass, causing his partner to raise his head and yelp. "I said not to move," he warned.

Justin moaned and dropped his head back down onto the mattress and stilled his swaying ass. "Hurry, or I'm going to get a cramp."

Brian grabbed the video camera off the tripod which was sat at the end of the bed. "You need to learn some patience. This DVD isn't anywhere near as long as _Twink tops Stud_. At least not yet."

"It's _Twink on Top_ ," Justin corrected, clenching his ass as he anticipated another slap from Brian's hand.

Brian gave Justin a small reprieve and instead, smoothed his cool palm along his ass, gently gripping one ass cheek so he could better see Justin's asshole. There was reasoning for fucking Justin in the same position for so long; he had been able to thrust his cock deeper and it was easier to stretch his hole wider. Having Justin tuck his knees under his chest, with his thighs spread and shoulders down was almost more submissive to Brian than tying him up. He had been able to drape his entire body over Justin and had complete control of his lover's body. He'd come only ten minutes ago but staring at Justin's entrance had his cock back to full mast. It was time to get on with the show.

Brian panned the camera up along Justin's hips where the first traces of his come were. He trailed it over Justin's sweaty spine and up toward his shoulders where the long ribbons had landed. He caught the faint smears of it mixing in Justin's hair on the back of his neck and two errant drops on his cheek. Those had gotten there because Justin had craned his neck back to watch Brian come. He wished he'd thought to move quicker and shoot his cream all over Justin's face. That was always one of his favorite things to watch, Justin's eyes squeezed shut, mouth open, tongue out, moaning like a slut, waiting impatiently for his seed.

"Brian," Justin whispered, one eye cracked open, the only thing now in the LCD screen. "My legs are going to fall asleep."

Brian panned the camera out to get a good shot of Justin's face and crawled backward out of bed, recording Justin up until he had to pause to position the camera back on the stand before hitting the record button again.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Please," Justin groaned in desperation. He now lay on his back, his legs spread-eagled, ass supported on two pillows Brian had shoved underneath him. For over an hour Brian had been fucking him with the dildo. Periodically, Brian would take it out of him and replace it with his fingers, before filling him with it again. He'd rarely angle it to apply pressure to his prostate and it was driving Justin mad.

"Calm down. We're almost there." Brian stilled the phallus, keeping it buried deep inside Justin and grabbed the lube. He squirted some onto his pointer and middle fingers. "Take a few deep breaths," he coached, rubbing the tips of fingers around the tightly sealed rim of Justin's hole.

Justin listened, suddenly understanding what Brian wanted, why Brian was taking so long before he fucked him. It was so thrilling, knowing what was coming, but he was scared too.

Brian felt Justin shaking and grabbed his hand. "You want me to, don't you?"

Justin sucked in another breath, held it and let it out slowly. Brian's eyes were dark with lust for him, but they also conveyed comfort and his body settled, allowing his mind to make a clear decision. "Yes."

Brian didn't hesitate. He pushed against Justin's muscles and plunged two fingers in beside the dildo.

"Ahh!" Justin felt the pinch more than he expected to. He squeezed Brian's free hand and told his body to relax, to concentrate on the feel of Brian's fingers inside of him. And then his fingers moved, up and over the dildo, pulling his rim wider, and he felt sparks of pain but he rode them out, trusting that there would be better feelings to come, and there were, a moment later when Brian added another finger. This time his fingers were underneath the dildo and it moved the phallus deeper into his ass, pressing it hard against his prostate, almost unrelenting. Brian kept moving his hand, around and around and Justin closed his eyes in bliss, fighting the primal need to come undone.

"I'm slipping them out now," Brian warned in a soft voice. He waited for Justin's hips to stop gyrating and for his eyes to open and meet his before he slowly took his fingers out of the moist heat, one by one.

The loss Justin felt was immeasurable, his body hungered for more from Brian. He brought his legs up to his chest, displaying his ass to Brian and the video camera, uncaring of how slutty he'd think himself when he watched this on film one day in the future. He could care less about how he looked; every place that could ache in his body throbbed with heat and need. "I'm ready," he said in a demanding, wild voice. He swiped the sweat away from his forehead and let go of Brian's hand to grab a condom from the nook behind the bed. "Here."

Brian was more than ready too but what he was about to do was something he'd never done before. One dick and one hole had served him well his whole 'fucking' life, but this idea was much different. The dildo he'd chosen for the occasion was softer and more pliant than most that they owned. But it was perfect for stretching Justin's asshole and it provided the right consistency that would make it easy for him to slide his cock in alongside it.

Once suited and lubed up, Brian knelt over Justin, spreading his legs so they would wrap around his waist. He placed one of his hands on the base of the dildo in Justin's ass and moved it around while trying to decide exactly how it was going to work. He'd have to try and hold the phallus inside of him while he pushed his dick in. It would be awkward to hold onto it and the dildo would easily slip out if he didn‘t keep a hold of it.

Justin instinctively knew what Brian was thinking about. "It's not going to stay in...like this." He reached down and stopped Brian from moving the dildo around. "Roll over."

Brian grinned and berated himself for not thinking of it sooner. It wasn't like him to have mis-fires in the mechanics of sex, but his desire to be inside Justin, to feel the nearly unbearable tightness that his fingers had felt was driving him a little bit insane. "My genius," he whispered in amusement, rolling them both so he was on his back.

The dildo pushed deeper into Justin as he found himself seated on Brian's stomach. He was so close to coming, he was afraid he wouldn't be able to hold out long enough for Brian to get his dick inside of him. He leaned forward and braced his hands on Brian's shoulders. "Pull the dildo out to the head and then line yourself up on top of it." he directed in a throaty groan, shifting his legs to spread on each side of Brian's hips.

As much as Brian would've loved to have actually seen Justin's asshole as he took both cocks, he knew this way would be the easiest and would allow for Justin to choose how much of the dicks he took. The camera was still recording, so at least he'd get to see it from that angle later.

"Mmmm," Justin moaned, feeling the heat from the head of Brian's dick as he pressed it against his hole. "Just hold it there and I'll push back onto it."

Brian leaned up and kissed Justin, sucking his tongue into his mouth and laving up every taste of him. He realized that he'd barely kissed him the whole time they'd fucked before and kissing Justin almost equaled the foreplay of having Justin suck him. He released Justin's mouth, licking his cheek and tasting the dried come he'd left there, licking down his jaw until he comfortably couldn't reach him any longer and fell back onto the pillows. "Go slow."

Justin nodded and concentrated on opening himself up and letting Brian inside of him. It was a little clumsy at first. Brian's dick kept sliding around and refused to go in him. Just as he was about to laugh, the head popped inside and then, well, Justin wasn't laughing. It was painful and delicious and he broke out into a sudden, soaking sweat. His head fell forward as he curled in on himself, breathing through the fullness, faintly hearing Brian panting as one of his hands rubbed the small of his back.

Justin didn't want to stop, he wanted more.

He raised himself up on his knees, reached back and took Brian's hand away, placing it on his waist before curling his arm around to hold onto the dildo. He looked into Brian's eyes as he hovered above his crotch, taking in every sensation he felt within him and every pleasurable feeling he saw Brian expressing so openly.

His thighs ached as he tried to hold his position and he knew he had to start lowering himself onto the cocks or his legs would give out and he'd end up impaling himself. It was exciting, probably the most exciting thing he'd done sexually with Brian, not counting the first night. He smiled, relaxed and brought himself down, bit by bit.

Brian fought the instinct to thrust up into Justin. He wanted to hurry it along, but he also loved the slow torturous pace in which he felt the tightest heat he'd ever experienced. He moved a hand to grasp Justin's cock and stroked it back to hardness, each tug on his dick made Justin's ass clench tighter and his hips circled, stirring his dick inside of his ass against the phallus beside it. It was a weird sensation but by the time Justin got to the last two inches of his dick, he'd gotten over the weirdness and felt a world of emotions coil within him that he couldn't explain.

"The antici....pation,"Justin gasped, rocking back and forth, ready to complete his descent.

Brian laughed and then he cried out as Justin dropped his full weight onto his lap. "Fuck!" All the way in Justin's ass felt a thousand times better than half-way inside of him and he had to bite his lip to starve off the come that wanted to surge out of his balls. "Hold still."

"Uhhuhhh, trying," Justin gasped. "But... it's like... I need to move. I need to," he spoke in a desperate tone. "I've got to, Brian."

Brian controlled his desire and nodded. "Okay, go to it." He was not going to last but a few thrusts, but he doubted Justin would either. Justin's cock was leaking pre-come into his hand faster than Brian had ever seen it do before. He tugged on it sharply, twisting the cap, trying to draw out more.

"Oh, Fuck!" Justin gasped, rocking back and forth on Brian's dick. He found the correct rhythm to keep the dildo inside of him while riding Brian's cock and he soon became a desperate mess of obscenities and dirty words as he described how good it felt to have Brian stretch him the way he was. How it felt like Brian had one large cock and Justin had opened himself to take it all, that he wished he could feel Brian coming inside of him because that would be the only thing that could make what they were doing any better. "I want that," Justin moaned, leaning down to kiss Brian's chest. "One day, I want that. I wanna feel you come inside of me, while you're filling me up just like this. I'd be so tight that it'd want to drip out of me right away. God, I want that!"

Brian couldn't ignore the images that Justin's verbal fantasy conjured up in his head and he came, shaking hard and thrusting deeper inside of Justin. He barely had enough thought to stroke Justin's shaft in just the right way to make him come too and when he did, Justin practically bucked off his cock. Brian felt himself coming for a long time, dick still buried beside the dildo, but feeling Justin's ass tightening as he climaxed and it made his orgasm last longer.

Energy maxed out, Justin fell forward onto Brian and panted hot breaths of air against his chest. "You definitely thrilled me, chilled me and fulfilled me," Justin hoarsely laughed.

Brian's brain was a muddled fucked-out mess but he still got Justin's attempt at a joke. "So that makes me the 'creature of the night'?"

"The main attraction," Justin groggily spoke, passing out into sleep.

Brian rested for a few minutes, skimming his hands up and down Justin's back until his dick softening demanded that he move. He slowly rolled Justin over onto his back, keeping himself inside of his ass until he could slowly pull out of him. Brian went to the bathroom, cleaned himself up and then brought a warm towel out to clean Justin up. He was used to Justin falling asleep after such an intense round of fucking so it wouldn't be long before he passed out from exhaustion too.

He grabbed a butt plug from their toy box before slowly pulling out the dildo, at which time Justin moaned and scrunched his face up while muttering Brian's name. Brian lubed the butt plug, inserted it into Justin's red, tender ass and was rewarded with him sighing happily. He cleaned Justin up the best that he could before clearing the bed of toys and used condom wrappers.

He knew that Justin's ass would most likely be out of commission tomorrow but he'd thought ahead. Brian opened his underwear drawer and pulled out the item he was sure Justin would damage as soon as he woke up the next morning.

When Brian was finished, he turned Justin onto his side, spooned up against him and rested his hand over Justin's crotch, his fingers dancing along shiny gold underwear. "Goodnight, Rocky. See you in the morning," Brian whispered, kissing Justin's cheek while ruffling his unruly blond hair. He fell asleep moments later, the video camera still rolling.

The End


End file.
